<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rattle Your Chains If You Love Being Free by Highsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786327">Rattle Your Chains If You Love Being Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith'>Highsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Clothed Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Queer Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Rough Sex, Sicily - Freeform, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Top Omega/Bottom Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn't round the table to take his seat straight away, however. Instead, he leans in to smear their mouths together in welcome. Yusuf feels sunless warmth all over.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rattle Your Chains If You Love Being Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=149330#cmt149330">this</a> Kink Meme prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>There's no greater taboo in the society than omegas topping and dominating their alphas.</p>
  <p>Fortunately, Nicky and Joe has never been ones to be stopped by silly little things as societal taboos.</p>
  <p>Would prefer Dom/top omega Nicky but if you think it would work better the other way, I'm not gonna complain.</p>
</blockquote>Title from "Nina Cried Power" by Hozier.
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving the fortified towers of the castle at his back, his last delivery of the day fulfilled, Yusuf can finally head down the hill back into town and then home to their cottage by the outskirts.</p><p>Although it's barely a fortnight left of this year's summertime before harvest is upon them, Kirkent's sun scorches from midday to late afternoon, sweat hardly getting the chance to even gather before it dries up on his skin, leaving minuscule trails of salt in its wake. The itch is mild, but home cannot come soon enough.</p><p>The townsfolk call out for him when they notice him walking by, mainly merchants and guildsmen, even though he picks the back alleys for privacy and thus speed. Often, they try to coax favours and visits from him to their daughters or sons, endeavouring for a match, or at least a promise of one. Yusuf's work is, modesty aside, the best for many towns over, his stonemasonry only outmatched by his woodwork, his deliveries to the castle openly envied.</p><p>This may pose a problem in the future, a need to take their leave might come, but, for now, the biggest threat is the locals offering up their frilly omegas to him with little concern for his complete disinterest. Or the fact that he's already been claimed by another.</p><p>By the time he reaches their cottage, the sun has started to descend in the sky. It is hardly temperate, but it is now a manageable heat. The front gate is unlatched, but he spots Nico's distracted face by the kitchen window.</p><p>He detours by their well and the bar of soap they leave out to wash up after working in the garden. The water is freezing, but, given that his warm skin eagerly welcomes the chill, it's just perfect. With their seclusion, he can take both his tunic and trousers off right there. Nico likes him cleaned up for supper.</p><p>After, he puts his clothes back on, any beading on his skin already drying in the late-afternoon heat. He pours the last of the well water from the bucket into a smaller metal cup and drinks his fill. His stomach protests, his provisions for the day long eaten, but he knows Nico waits for him inside with a plentiful table.</p><p>His cooking has improved beyond measure. Yusuf never sits up from their meals unsatisfied, belly full and lips tingling with herbs and spices.</p><p>Front door pushed open, he's greeted with the hearty smell of koucha, the earthiness of turmeric unmistakable. There's an underlying scent of garlic, probably from the soup. Facing the door, Nico is drying his hands on a clean rag, a small smile playing at his lips.</p><p>"You've washed," he comments, and Yusuf nods, toeing off his sandals to seat himself at the table, upon which there are already bowls and cutlery for two. Nico comes over with a pot in each hand on thick wooden boards, which he places in front of him. He doesn't round the table to take his seat straight away, however. Instead, he leans in to smear their mouths together in welcome. Yusuf feels sunless warmth all over.</p><p>They eat while making agreeable conversation, though Yusuf struggles not to spoon the food in like the wind in between breaths. He's given himself stomach aches before, and Nico has chastised him for it, so he measures his bites. Besides, he should enjoy it. Even now, his heart swells knowing Nico learnt these dishes <i>for him</i>.</p><p>"You should take another loaf with you tomorrow," Nico suggests, but Yusuf crinkles his nose. "I'll make semolina rolls fresh in the morning," Nico counters. "The ones you like, with sesame seeds and honey." Yusuf <i>does</i> love those.</p><p>They finish eating. While Nico clears the table, Yusuf brings in a bucket of fresh water. Nico makes them a big pot of turmeric tea with a pinch of honey, which they drink leisurely as darkness descends. The window is unlatched from the leftover heat of the day, the net catching any curious insects. They take turns going outside to make water, and, when Yusuf returns, Nico's already lit their two thickest candles, bathing the house in a golden light. From where he's standing by the wall, the heady scent of slick rises to reach Yusuf, whose mouth waters, knot threatening to pop without a single touch.</p><p>His Nico then fucks him like a dream, right there over the table, Yusuf's trousers around his ankles, tunic bunched up at his armpits, Nico completely dressed but for his own trousers unlaced so his cock can find its mark at Yusuf's hole. Clean sweat beads up his back and down his sides, Nico's hands slipping on his flanks. His grip tightens to counter the slickness of Yusuf's body. Between his thighs excess olive oil drips into the insides of his trousers and onto the floor beneath them. </p><p>He knows Nico's hole is drenched. Can smell him, almost taste him, and it frays the edges of his mind, fogs up everything but the here and now. His cock leaks into his palm from it. Yusuf pulls on it a little too roughly, but his knot aches every time Nico's cockhead catches on his rim as if about to pull out completely, though it never does. Nico's cock is perfect, driving into him just right. Secluded as they are, Yusuf can moan his delight without fear of getting caught, without consequences.</p><p>He doesn't mean to knot his own hand, but Nico's teeth latch onto the meat of his shoulder through his tunic, cock thrusting even harder, the strokes inside rough enough the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh fill the room. When Nico spills, forehead bumping against the back of his neck, Yusuf can't help himself, his knot swelling to fill his palm, streaking the underside of the table in lengthy spurts. Nico's hand joins his to squeeze around him, then keeps his tender knot warm while he comes and comes.</p><p>Yusuf believes he may have garbled some endearments during all of this, but, right now, all he can do is pant into the wood of the table, Nico's comforting weight on top of him, his palm holding him captive as the rest of him holds his heart captive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH!</p><p>(Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.)</p><p>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/">rhubarbdreams</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>